Witness
thumb|300px Witness ''' es una canción original Vocaloid. Esta canción es un demo de MEIKO English y forma parte de la "Serie Three Hearts", siendo la tercera canción de esta serie. Esta canción en la serie es descrita como: "El amor no correspondido de una amiga". En esta canción Meiko cuenta como Kaito se aleja de ella, ya que va a morir por el cáncer que padece y porque ama a alguien más (MAIKA) , mientras ella sigue amándolo. '''Interpretes: MEIKO English feat. KAITO English Música y Letra: EmpathP *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Letra y traducción al español por: Nacha-P Inglés= There's no way that I can say That we would've ended up this way If I'd taken time to let you know Down the line... But if we have to lay the blame I can tell you I was just the same I should have never let you go So I'll give you the key And I will set you free To live your life In a place far away from me My only wish will be That she'll make you happy As you move on To a place far away from me "For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I’ll say “good-bye” To the love that I had" |-| Español= No hay manera de que diga Que nosotros hubiéramos terminado de esta manera Si me hubiera tomado el tiempo para hacerte saber Bajo la línea... Pero si nos tenemos que echar culpa Te puedo decir que yo era la misma Nunca debí dejarte ir Por eso te daré la llave Y te dejare libre Para que vivas tu vida En un lugar lejos de mi Mi único deseo será Que ella te haga feliz A medida que te vas A un lugar lejos de mi "Cada vez que lloraba me reía un poco Cada vez que dolía sonreía un poco Incluso cuando las cosas estaban mal Realmente nunca estuve triste Ahora le diré "Adiós" Al amor que tuve" Versión Completa thumb|300px El mismo día de la fecha de salida de Meiko V3,Empath-P publico la versión completa de esta canción. Música y Letra: Empath-P Vídeo: Empath-P Masterización: Kenji-B *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Three Hearts/CD Letra *Letra y traducción al español por: Nacha-P Inglés= So tonight I'll testify As an alibi To one who did me wrong Just the same old song and dance You've heard before Though I'd like to stare you down And throw my accusation 'round Your only crime would be That you loved her more than me And that's all right There's no way that I can say That we would've ended up this way If I'd taken time to let you know Down the line... But if we have to lay the blame I can tell you I was just the same It was my fault for letting go So I'll give you the key And I will set you free To live your life In a place far away from me My only wish will be That she'll make you happy As you move on To a place far away from me Now the evidence is clear The old chains that kept you here Are rusted through There's nothing I can do To make a you stay So I'll sit here with my guilt Behind iron bars I built To keep you in But it's me who's locked within From the very start There's no way that I can say That we would've ended up this way If I'd taken time to let you know Down the line... But if we have to lay the blame I can tell you I was just the same It should have never let you go But I'll give you the key And I will set you free To live your life In a place far away from me My only wish will be That she'll make you happy As you move on To a place far away from me "For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I’ll say “good-bye” To the love that I had" |-| Español= Entonces hoy testifico Como una escusa A aquel que me hizo mal Simplemente la misma canción y danza Que escuchaste antes Aunque me gustaría mirar hacia abajo Y tirar mis acusaciones Tu único crimen seria Amarla más que a mi Y eso esta bien No hay manera de que diga Que nosotros hubiéramos terminado de esta manera Si me hubiera tomado el tiempo para hacerte saber Bajo la línea... Pero si nos tenemos que echar culpa Te puedo decir que yo era la misma Es mi culpa por dejarte ir Por eso te daré la llave Y te dejare libre Para que vivas tu vida En un lugar lejos de mi Mi único deseo será Que ella te haga feliz A medida que te vas A un lugar lejos de mi Ahora la evidencia es clara Las cadenas que te mantenían aquí Están oxidadas No hay anda que pueda hacer Para hacer que te quedes Entonces me quedare sentada con mi culpa Detrás de barras acero que construí Para mantenerte dentro Pero soy yo el que esta realmente encerrado Desde el inicio No hay manera de que diga Que nosotros hubiéramos terminado de esta manera Si me hubiera tomado el tiempo para hacerte saber Bajo la línea... Pero si nos tenemos que echar culpa Te puedo decir que yo era la misma Es mi culpa por dejarte ir Por eso te daré la llave Y te dejare libre Para que vivas tu vida En un lugar lejos de mi Mi único deseo será Que ella te haga feliz A medida que te vas A un lugar lejos de mi "Cada vez que lloraba me reía un poco Cada vez que dolía sonreía un poco Incluso cuando las cosas estaban mal Realmente nunca estuve triste Ahora le diré "Adiós" Al amor que tuve" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013